


Soldier Alone - A Xros Wars Short

by brucewaynefan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynefan/pseuds/brucewaynefan
Summary: Kiriha finds himself missing his rival general during the months Taiki is missing from the Digital World.





	Soldier Alone - A Xros Wars Short

It had been sixty days. Aonuma Kiriha crossed off another set of tally marks on the wall of the cave. A whole month had passed since the battle in Sword Zone. A whole month since the Imperial Bagra Army won the war.

A whole month since Taiki disappeared.

Kiriha had suffered nightmares since that fateful battle. He relived the loss of the Code Crowns to Tactimon, and their short-lived victory against him. He relived the massive storm that appeared immediately afterward, and the monstrous arm that stole the Code Crowns away. And worst of all, he relived his complete inability to save the boy general who had crossed his path so many times. The goggle-headed prodigy who Kiriha was never able to read completely.

Kiriha loved that about Taiki. He was so strong, and that same strength flowed throughout his seemingly average soldiers. He was a master strategist, able to use the DigiXros to escape from any desperate situation. And best of all, he never gave up. The boy refused to let any danger befall the smallest and weakest creatures. It was inevitable that tens of thousands of weak Digimon would be crushed underneath the foot of the enemy, and yet Taiki refused to let that happen.

But all of that was over now. Taiki, his two human friends, and his partner had vanished from the Digital World completely. Just when the world needed that brave kid the most, he ceased to exist. Bagramon had reshaped the entire world in his image. His seven Death Generals enslaved the world’s populace and murdered any who rose against them.

Even Blue Flare didn’t stand a chance against the Dragon Land army. After a series of losing battles, Kiriha had taken refuge with his soldiers in a secluded cave in the woods. He wanted to fight back, but every effort only caused more innocents to die and cut deeper wounds into Greymon and the others.

The blond-haired general sighed. His hair had gotten long and unkempt in the couple of months he had been hiding. Before she disappeared, Nene had been nice enough to provide him a new set of clothes. The battles had taken their toll on his old outfit and they were sure to fall apart at any second. Kiriha liked the jacket and the fingerless gloves, but the pants felt just a little too tight. Knowing that manipulative girl, Nene had probably designed them with the intent to stare at his ass whenever she could.

The 13-year-old sighed and glanced around the cave. Greymon and MailBirdramon were sound asleep, and the others were recovering in the Xros Loader. He decided it couldn’t hurt to take his pants off for the night. Sleeping in them wasn’t very comfortable. The blond removed his belt and unbuttoned the jeans, then pushed them down around his ankles before lifting his feet to disrobe completely. Even though he was alone with his partners, Kiriha felt a little exposed in just his dark blue boxer briefs. They hug tight against his legs, and he was all too aware of the bulge in his crotch.

The lonely teen had often imagined Taiki suddenly entering the cave one day, surprising his rival with an amazing plan to take down the Fire Fury General. What if that moment were now, with Kiriha exposed like this? How would that carefree boy react at the site of his ally in such immodest underwear, the shape of his member outlined in the fabric? The impure thoughts started blood rushing into the blue general’s crotch. He blushed as a tent appeared, his little soldier struggling to salute the returning red general. Alas, Taiki was still AWOL and Kiriha would have to put his subordinate at ease unaided.

He removed his right glove and then pressed the bare palm against the protruding fabric. His meat fought to escape its cotton prison as it grew to full size. Unable to stand the pressure anymore, Kiriha unbuttoned his shorts, letting his trooper stand at attention in the open air. Biting his lip to stifle an escaping moan, the blond wrapped his hand tightly around the thick shaft of his seven-inch infantryman. Its swollen head wept a solemn tear of pre-cum for its missing ally, the clear liquid dripping down the general’s knuckles before he began to pump. As his hand glided up and down the stiffened rod, the 13-year-old imagined Taiki’s reaction upon discovering his present condition. The red general lived up to his name as his face turned a deep crimson. He stumbled over his words as he tried to excuse himself from the scene, a massive protrusion appearing in the center of his cargo shorts. Right now, Kiriha would give the whole Digital World to have Taiki wrap one of his white-gloved hands around his shaft and stroke away.

By now, the entire head and the top of his hand were coated in sticky pre-ejaculate. The 13-year-old’s balls were beginning to tighten in preparation for his oncoming climax. Imagining it was that amazing goggle-head’s fist enveloping his cock, Kiriha began to thrust his hips into the air, fucking his own hand with each movement. As the pressure began to build at the base of his rigid organ, Kiriha looked down at the tip. The swollen mushroom cap had turned a deep purple as it agonized for release. He smirked at the implications of the color: a mixture of blue and red. With one final thrust, his crotch commando unleashed a payload of hot milky bullets into the air, the majority coming to rest on his skintight V-neck shirt.

As the wave of orgasmic ecstasy passed over his body, the blue general’s spent soldier shrunk down to its usual size. He leaned back against the cave wall and took a few deep breaths. His mind returning to its usual alertness, Kiriha observed the stains on his shirt and groaned. He would have to take it off and wash it before the spots dried. As he began to lift it over his head, he couldn’t help but smirk again. What would Taiki think if he were to stumble upon his comrade without pants or a shirt?


End file.
